it all started when
by Roses and the internet
Summary: My one-shot of when the pranksters started.


**It All Started When….**

**Disclaimer: ****I do not own anything except my ideas.**

**A/N: ****Hi. Its me this is a one shot that is magical. Anyway its story time! (I wrote this almost 3 years ago by the way. This was the first fan fiction I wrote down)**

* * *

It was just normal day after stopping the pranksters when Jessica said,

"Hey guys did you ever think that we could stop the pranksters permanently if we knew how they started."

"Well that's all a matter of if they will tell us" said hector.

"I don't know why don't we ask one of the weaker pranksters" Marcus suggested.

"Who's the weakest prankster?" asked Lisa.

"Maybe Annie scrambler, but definitely not Francine remember the 600 cookies?" said Keith.

"No its Danny rebus dudes so sensitive he wont put up a fight" said Marcus.

"We will tell you if you must know" said Francine standing in the doorway with the other pranksters.

"Uuuuuhhhh. You didn't her that whole conversation did you?" asked hector.

"Oh of course we did, and just for the record I am not the weakest!" Annie said dumping Marcus out of his chair.

"Can I sit? Thanks you're so sweet," said Annie not waiting for an answer.

"What are you even doing here?" Lisa asked putting her hands up as the pranksters pulled up chairs.

" Well, we were going to go get food but we just so happened to over here your conversation . Now shut up and let me tell the damn story!" Annie snapped. Lisa quieted and made a face that suggested that she wouldn't be saying anything until annie was very, very far away from her.

"Ok so it all started in 4th grade" started Francine.

* * *

_**Flashback**_

It was the first day of 4th grade and everyone was still talking about summer except a few kids, Manny Spamboni who didn't do much except tinker with his robot, Francine Caruthers who didn't want to talk about summer, Danny Rebus who had no one to tell, and Annie Scrambler just wanted to get on with it.

Since it was the first day there wasn't much of a lesson. So all the kids went out to recess, Manny noticed what some of the other kids were doing. Francine was throwing a word ball -or at lest that's what it looked like- that said "Francine rocks" but the letters kept scrambling and Annie was there stomping her foot and snickering every tine the letters scrambled and Danny was sitting on the sidewalk betting kids there lunch money that they couldn't solve his puzzles. Finally Annie got tired of messing with Francine and went over to challenge Danny.

"ok give me your hardest rebus" Annie said sitting down on the sidewalk.

"Fine. Here you go" Danny said putting it out it said, I Adam-ad dan+e re+bus. Annie stomped her foot and it changed to 'I am Danny rebus'.

"What!? That's impossible no one solves my puzzles!" Danny yelled.

"Ha well I just did! I'll take your lunch money now! Thanks." Annie said holding out her hand

* * *

"Wait so even back then you were rude, Annie" Marcus said struggling to reclaim his chair.

"Shut up Marcus" Annie said not moving an inch.

"Hello! do you want to hear the story or not!" Francine yelled. Everyone grew silent.

"Thank you now back to the story"

* * *

Hector came over and started messing with Danny and Annie. " Danny and Annie siting in a tree k-I-s-s-I-n-g" hector started

"Oh yes real mature Hector" Annie said rolling her eyes brushing off the comment.

"I'm mature!"

"Yes, because mature people _totally _use that tactic non-ironily"

"They do."

"Do they now?"

"Yes because it's the truth."

"Uh huh. Well don't mind me I think I'll just go and contemplate how one person could harbor so much stupidity in one body." And with that she left giving Hector one final smirk before going top sit on the swing set alone.

Hector looked shocked. Francine and Manny then started laughing their heads off. Manny and Francine dragged Danny away from Hector who looked like he wanted to hit something and over to Annie.

"Annie why'd you do that!" Francine asked.

"To shut up hector," Annie said nonchalantly.

"Um ok. But that was not a smart thing to do considering he can turn everyone against us" manny said.

"Can you think of a less comedic way to shut up hector?" Annie said.

"Well… um… yes but-." manny said.

"But nothing Spamboni. Just admit that it was funny."

"Fine…"

"I have an idea," Francine said.

"What?" Annie said stopping her swing.

"We should have a group just the four of us and like mess with the other kids" Francine said waving her arms for effect.

"Ok but we need a name we can't just be the group of people who go around playing pranks. Right" manny said attempting (and failing) to dodge Francine's flailing arms.

"Manny you're a genus" Annie said.

"See that's what I've been telling everyone"manny said puffing his chest out.

"We'll be the pranksters," Annie said jumping off the swing and giving a grin that would make the cheshire cat jealous.

~End flashback~

"And that's how it started" Francine said.

"Ok so let me get this straight Annie, you got into an absolutely pointless fight with my brother to prove a twisted point and then, bam! A wild gang appears" Jessica said barely containing her laughter.

"Yes." Annie, Danny, and hector said at the same time.

"Wow," Marcus said looking rather confusified[1].

"Well that's it good luck stopping us" Annie said walking out the door.

* * *

**Well that was fun. This is a rewrite of the story I wrote a couple of years ago because I was bored. This is the first story I ever wrote and I guess it's kind of funny. I was going to do something with sprinkles and magical fairy princesses but I was to lazy to add it in.**

**[1]: A Wicked ****reference I put in because Wicked is awesome.**

**Peace, Love, and Red Roses**

**~Rose the one who got another new sign off**


End file.
